The Big Summer Camp
by Dandielion
Summary: Fiona and her friends go to a big summer camp. After years of not seeing her best friend Scourge she sees him at the big summer camp!
1. The Big Summer Camp

The Big Summer Camp

The Big Summer Camp

Fiona Fox was getting ready for the big summer camp. Fiona got into her van and started up the car.

"I hope I see Scourge at the camp and not that stuck up Alicia squirrel," Fiona said, as she drove off. Fiona was seventeen years old and Scourge was eighteen. After an hour Fiona stopped to a house to pick up some friends. She stopped the car then hopped out. She walked to the house door then knocked on it. A yellow fox with a little bit of black hair at the top of his head opened it. "Hey, Miles," Fiona said happily.

"Oh hey, Fiona," Miles said sadly.

"What's the matter Miles?" Fiona asked.

"It's nothing I'll get the others," Miles said then walked back into the house. Fiona nodded then waited for a couple of minutes. Miles, a white female hedgehog, a black and orange fox, and a white and black bat came out of the house.

"Fiona it's nice to see you again," The white hedgehog said happily and hugged her.

"It's nice to see you too Tunica," Fiona said, as she returned the hug. Fiona let go of Tunica then hugged the white and black bat. "It's been a long time sensed we seen each other Ghost," Fiona said.

"Yeah, whatever," Ghost said, as he pushed her away. The black and orange fox hugged Fiona.

"Fiona I missed you," He said.

"I missed you too Dorm," Fiona said, as she returned the hug. After a couple of seconds they got into the van. Fiona started driving.

"So Fiona where've Scourge been all these years?" Tunica asked.

"Beats me all I know is that he's going to the big summer camp," Fiona said.

"Do you still have a crush on him?" Tunica asked with a smile on her face. Fiona's face became red hot.

"Uh…I…um…uh…well…I…no," Fiona stuttered.

"You do still have a crush on him!" Tunica shouted with joy. Fiona frowned. After an hour they made it to the big summer camp.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. Fight

**The Big Summer Camp**

**The Big Summer Camp**

**Chapter Two: Fight**

Everyone hopped out of the car and walked over to all of the cabins. There were about twenty cabins, a big lake, a forest, and a chili dog stand.

"I wonder which ones my cabin," Fiona said.

"I hope we get a cabin together," Tunica said happily then skipped away. The others left to find out which cabin was theirs and Fiona went to find out too. Fiona walked to cabin to cabin until she reached a cabin with a note on it that had her name on it. She walked in with her bags. And saw Scourge lying on a one bed listening to a MP3. Fiona went to another bed and sat her bags on top of it. Scourge didn't notice her because he had his eyes closed. Fiona took her bags off the bed and sat on the side of the bed neatly. Scourge's bags were scattered across the ground. Fiona sighed.

"There he is the love of my life," Fiona thought, as she stared at him. After a couple of seconds Fiona got off of her bed and walked over to him. "Scourge take your earphones off," Fiona said. Scourge just sat there with his eyes still closed and started to sing.

"I'm crossing that bridge with lessons I've learned," Scourge sung. Fiona sighed angrily and pushed him. Scourge opened his eyes and took his earphones off. He looked at her. "Fiona?" He asked. Fiona nodded happily and hugged him.

"Oh Scourge it's been so long," Fiona said then let him go.

"Yeah it has been kind of long," Scourge said, as he looked at his stuff scattered across the room. Scourge got up and started to pick up his stuff. Fiona giggled.

"Scourge you were always messy," Fiona said. Scourge nodded.

"So is everyone else here?" Scourge asked.

"Yup all of our friends," Fiona said happily.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I saw Alicia here with some of her old friends," Scourge said. Fiona frowned angrily.

"I hate that stupid, idiotic, brainless, stuck up, insane, monster loving, wild animal, kissing psycho, cancer idiot, ugly, fancy Nancy, Marie Antoinette who chops peoples heads off, and nasty worm sucker squirrel!" Fiona shouted with rage. Scourge was staring at her surprised at her actions.

"Well she's not that bad like she used to be in high school," Scourge said, as he finished.

"She is still bad like she used to be in high school!" Fiona yelled with fire in her eye. Scourge sat down on his bed and sighed.

"Well she's hotter then she used to be in high school," Scourge said, as he smiled. Fiona's face turned into sadness. Scourge noticed her look.

"I thought Scourge liked me but I guess I was wrong," Fiona thought then took a yellow cap from her bag then put it on. "I…I'm going to look around the camp if you don't mind," Fiona said sadly then walked to the door. Scourge got off the bed and walked beside her.

"I'm coming with you babe," Scourge said, as he looked at her. Fiona blushed when she heard him say babe.

"Babe? He never said that to me in a long time," Fiona thought. "Okay, let's go," Fiona said with a smile on her face. Scourge nodded then they walked outside. It was really hot. "Hey, let's go to the lake," Fiona said then they started to run to the lake. When they got there they saw Tunica, Ghost, Miles, Dorm, and Alicia talking. Fiona walked up to Alicia and frowned. "What are you doing with my friends idiot?" Fiona asked, as she put her hands on her hips.

"Oh hello twiddle dumb," Alicia said then pushed Fiona to the ground. Fiona got very angry then kicked her legs. Alicia fell on the ground then mounted Fiona. She started punching Fiona.

"OW!!" Fiona screamed. Alicia smiled and continued to punch her in the face. Fiona blocked some shots then sat up, grabbed her ankle, then pulled it over her. She rolled out then got to her feet. Alicia threw a jab at her face. Fiona slipped then threw a thrust kick.

"Guys stop!" Dorm shouted. Fiona looked completely away from Alicia and looked at Dorm.

"What did you say to me?" Fiona asked, as Alicia got ready to throw another jab at Fiona.

"Look out!" Everyone shouted and pointed towards Alicia. Fiona turned around to face Alicia again and got jabbed in the face really hard. Fiona fell on her back then Alicia mounted her again. Alicia punched her in her stomach then Fiona gasped and grabbed her stomach. Alicia started punching her everywhere. Fiona closed her eyes and everything went black. Several hours later Fiona woke up in her cabin on her bed. Scourge was sitting next to her.

"What happened?" Fiona asked.

"You got knocked out that's what happened," Scourge said.

"You mean I lost to that stupid uncivilized squirrel?" Fiona asked angrily.

"Yup," Scourge said, as he looked at her. Fiona put her head down. She looked out the window and saw that it was dark.

"Scourge," Fiona said softly.

"Yeah, babe?" Scourge asked.

"It's nothing," Fiona said then got under the covers. Scourge got up and lay down on his bed.

"Goodnight Fiona I can't wait to see what happens tomorrow," Scourge said, as he closed his eyes.

"Goodnight Scourge don't let the bed bugs bite," Fiona said then closed her eyes. She then fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER TWO

**Thanks for the review Cassy the hedgehog and readers please review! Tell me if I need any corrections on my Grammar!**


	3. Swimming

**The Big Summer Camp**

**The Big Summer Camp**

**Chapter Three: Swimming**

The next morning Fiona opened her eyes. She yawned and got out of bed. She looked at Scourge and he was still asleep. She then slipped on some green shorts, a green tank top, some green sneakers, and a green baseball cap. She grabbed a little orange backpack and put an orange swim suit in it. After that she put the backpack on.

"Time for some breakfast," Fiona said then walked out the cabin. Nobody was outside and it was really hot. "Guess I woke up pretty early," Fiona said then walked to the chili dog stand. A green bird was working there and she saw Sonic eating a bunch of chili dogs on a plate. Fiona shook her head then walked up to the counter. "Um excuse me could I have one chili dog please," Fiona said with a smile on her face. The green bird looked at her.

"Sorry but we have no more of those because Sonic took them all," He said. Fiona frowned then started to walk away. Suddenly Sonic grabbed her wrist. Fiona turned around to face him.

"Hi Fiona do you want to share chili dogs with me?" Sonic asked. Fiona looked at him then nodded. They sat down at the table. "So Fiona you were gonna leave without saying hi to me?" Sonic asked.

"Well you were to busy eating chili dogs," Fiona said then took a bite out of a chili dog. Sonic smiled.

"So Fiona what have you been doing all these years?" Sonic asked.

"At college," Fiona replied. Sonic nodded then looked into her eyes.

"Fiona I really missed you," Sonic said, as he moved his face closer to hers. Fiona backed away.

"Um yeah," Fiona said, got up, then walked to the lake. When she got there she saw Tunica, Dorm, Ghost, and Miles in the lake. Tunica looked at her then smiled.

"Hey Fiona, come in the waters fine," Tunica said. Fiona nodded then ran back to the cabin to put on her swim suit. When she walked into the cabin Scourge was still sleeping.

"How is he still asleep?" Fiona asked herself then slipped on her swim suit. After that Fiona walked over to him. "Scourge wake up," Fiona said, as she pushed him. Suddenly Scourge pulled her on top of him. Fiona closed her eyes. After a couple of seconds Fiona opened her eyes. Fiona blushed and Scourge smiled. "Um," Fiona said, as she blushed even more. Scourge chuckled a little.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what you would do, if I did that," Scourge said. Fiona giggled then got off of him.

"Well you saw, I blush like crazy," Fiona said still blushing. Scourge chuckled again and got up off the bed.

"So it looks like you're going swimming," Scourge said, as he looked at her swim suit. Fiona nodded.

"Yup, wanna come?" She asked.

"Of course I want to come," Scourge said then walked to the door. Fiona followed him. They walked out of the cabin and walked to the lake. Scourge took off his black jacket and hopped into the lake. Fiona spotted Sonic in the lake. He was just floating there. Fiona hopped into the lake and swam over to Tunica.

"Hey, Tunica," Fiona said happily.

"Hey, girl," Tunica said then hugged her. Fiona returned the hug.

"So how's it going with you and Scourge?" Tunica asked, as she let go of Fiona.

"Okay, I guess but, I just can't tell Scourge that I love him," Fiona said, as she blushed.

"So you do love him," Tunica said with a bright smile on her face. Fiona nodded still blushing. "Just go over there and tell him," Tunica said. Fiona sighed.

"Alright I'll tell him," Fiona said then started to swim over to Scourge. Scourge was talking to Miles and Ghost. Suddenly Sonic got in front of her.

"Hello Fiona," Sonic said, as he smiled.

"Uh, hi," Fiona said then tried to get around him but Sonic just got back in front of her again.

"Where are you going?" Sonic asked then started to get closer to her.

"I was just…um…going to talk to Scourge," Fiona said, as she back up to the land. Sonic frowned.

"You mean that green hedgehog?" Sonic asked, as he started to get even closer to her. Fiona couldn't back up anymore. Sonic face was really close to hers.

"Um yeah," Fiona said nervously.

"Why do you want to talk to him?" Sonic asked. Fiona could feel Sonic's breath on her face.

"Because I have to tell him something important," Fiona whispered. Sonic put his hand on her cheek. Fiona blushed and gasped.

"Calm down Fiona, it's just my hand," Sonic said then smiled.

"I know it's your hand, so could you please get it off my cheek?" Fiona asked nervously.

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"Because I said so," Fiona said, as she frowned. Sonic shook his head.

"That's a no can do," Sonic said, as he sighed. Fiona pushed him away from her.

"Stop it Sonic, you're just jealous," Fiona said angrily.

"Fiona, I just love you, that's all," Sonic said sadly.

"Well I don't, go with Alicia you guys make a great couple," Fiona said then swam away. She swam to shore and got out of the water. She sighed. "I'm not gonna tell Scourge today," Fiona whispered to herself. Suddenly Alicia walked over to her smiling evilly.

"Well hello dummy," Alicia said, as she pushed her. Fiona fell on her face. Fiona growled and got up. Fiona then kicked Alicia's jaw. Alicia grabbed her jaw and growled.

"How do you like that ugly?" Fiona asked. Suddenly she heard Scourge's voice.

"Fiona!" Scourge shouted. Fiona turned to look at him.

"What?" Fiona asked.

"Look out!" Scourge exclaimed and pointed at Alicia. Fiona turned to look at Alicia again and got punched in the face really hard. Fiona fell on her back and passed out. After hours and hours Fiona woke up on her bed. She looked on to the side and saw Scourge sleeping in the same bed as her. Fiona blushed then sighed.

"I guess I got knocked out again," Fiona said sadly. "I really have to pay attention," Fiona said sounding angry with herself. Suddenly Scourge woke up and yawned. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, babe," Scourge said.

"Hi," Fiona said, as she also yawned. Scourge got up of the bed and started to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?" Fiona asked.

"To my date," Scourge replied. Fiona put her head down in sadness.

"Who's your date?" Fiona asked with tears in her eyes.

"Alicia," Scourge said. Fiona's eyes widened.

"Do you like her or something?" Fiona said, as she frowned.

"Nah, she's just hot," Scourge said then walked out the door. Fiona started crying.

"I can't believe it, Scourge and Alicia together," Fiona thought. "How can he go out with that stupid squirrel that beat me up twice?" Fiona asked herself. "Maybe she asked him," Fiona said then closed her eyes. "Or maybe he doesn't love me," Fiona whispered.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

**I hope you readers review. The next chapter will come soon and tell me if I need any corrections on my Grammar. **


	4. The Date and Something

**The Big Summer Camp**

**The Big Summer Camp**

**Chapter Four: The Date and Something**

Scourge walked out the cabin and started to think about Fiona. "Maybe I shouldn't go out with Alicia," Scourge thought. "What am I thinking, Fiona's just a friend," Scourge said, as he walked to the chili dog stand. He sat down at a table and sighed. "The date with Alicia is gonna have to wait for a minute," Scourge said, as he yawned. Suddenly a pink hedgehog sat across the table from him and smiled.

"Hello Scourge, long time no see," The pink hedgehog said, as she sighed. Scourge looked at her.

"Amy, why are you here?" Scourge asked.

"I'm here because of Sonic silly," Amy replied happily. Scourge nodded.

"You do know that Sonic's been talking to Fiona a lot right?" Scourge asked, as he smiled. Amy frowned.

"No, he's been doing that?" Amy asked with rage in her voice. Scourge nodded.

"Uh huh," Scourge replied still smiling.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Amy shouted then ran off. Scourge chuckled a little then relaxed in his seat. Suddenly he heard someone arguing. He got up and walked over to the arguing. Sonic and Alicia were arguing.

"Why do you always have to be with Fiona?!" Alicia yelled.

"Because I love her!" Sonic shouted with rage.

"Well I don't think she loves you, I think she loves Scourge!" Alicia yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Well I thought you were going on a date, with Scourge," Sonic said, as he crossed his arms.

"I am, but I'm not going to kiss the guy, I'm doing it to make Fiona jealous," Alicia said evilly. Sonic laughed.

"Man, you and Fiona are something else," Sonic said, as he shook his head.

"She's so ugly and stupid," Alicia said, as she frowned.

"Well I don't know about stupid," Sonic said, as he walked up to Alicia. Alicia smiled then kissed Sonic. Sonic wrapped his around her and returned the kiss. Scourge frowned then walked away.

"I can't believe this," Scourge said angrily. "Sonic wants Fiona and Alicia?" Scourge asked himself. "Maybe he does," Scourge thought. "When I go on a date with that dumb squirrel, I'm gonna make sure that she should've never gone on a date with me," Scourge said, as he smiled evilly.

Back in Fiona and Scourge's cabin Fiona was just lying on her bed crying. Suddenly she heard the front door open. She stopped crying looked who was at the front door. It was a silver hedgehog. He had blue crystal eyes, white chest fur, and his tail was black. He wore some black gloves and some iron shoes. "Who are you?" Fiona asked nervously. The hedgehog looked at her and smiled.

"I'm Iron the hedgehog, you?" He asked still smiling.

"I'm Fiona," Fiona replied.

"Well hi Fiona, I'm here to make you happy," Iron said happily.

"You are?" Fiona asked, as she sat up. Iron nodded.

"Let's go outside and do something fun," Iron said. Fiona thought for a moment then nodded and smiled.

"Alright," Fiona said then got out of the bed.

"Oh, it's dark and you might wanna change, because it's kind of cold out there," Iron said, as he looked at her. Fiona looked at what she was wearing. She still had her swim suit on.

"Oh yeah," Fiona said. Iron nodded then left to wait outside so she could change. Fiona changed into a white dress, some white sandals, a black leather jacket, and she tied her hair into a pony tail. She walked outside. Iron smiled brightly at her. He grabbed her hand. Fiona blushed.

"Shall we go?" Iron asked still smiling. Fiona nodded still blushing.

"Maybe Scourge would get jealous," Fiona thought. "He deserves it for going with that brainless squirrel Alicia," Fiona said angrily. Iron looked at her.

"Did you say something?" Iron asked. Fiona looked at him.

"Uh no, I didn't say anything," Fiona said. Iron nodded then they started walking.

Scourge was sitting down at the chili dog stand again waiting for Alicia. Scourge sighed then looked at a watch that was on his wrist. It read 8:21pm. He looked at Alicia's cabin and saw Sonic and Alicia walk out. They were laughing and talking. Alicia hugged Sonic then Sonic ran off. Scourge sighed angrily. Alicia ran up to Scourge and sat across the table from him.

"Hi Scourge, I'm ready for our date," Alicia said happily. Scourge looked at her with a blank stare. "Are you alright?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, let's go," Scourge said, as he got up. Alicia got up too. Scourge walked to the lake with Alicia and sat down. Alicia sat down next to him. "You know you're very stupid Alicia," Scourge said, as he looked at her. Alicia looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Alicia said. Scourge slapped her across the face. Alicia touched her cheek and tears were in her eyes.

"You asked me out when you're already with Sonic, you beat up Fiona twice, and you want to make Fiona jealous!" Scourge yelled with rage. Alicia was scared and she just stared at him.

"I should've never gone a date with you," Alicia said then stood up.

"Yeah, that's right you scum," Scourge said angrily. Alicia frowned and growled. "Oh I'm sorry, did I hurt the baby's feelings?" Scourge joked. Alicia sighed angrily and started to walk away. Scourge got up and walked to him and Fiona's cabin. He walked in. "Fiona, are you in here?" Scourge asked and turned on the lights. No one was in there. "Where could she be?" Scourge asked himself. Scourge shook his head then laid down on his bed.

Fiona and Iron were somewhere on the other side of the lake with a fire and they were eating marshmallows. "I'm glad I came here with you," Fiona said happily. Iron nodded.

"So do you have any friends?" Iron asked. Fiona nodded.

"Tunica, Dorm, Ghost, and….Scourge," Fiona said. Iron nodded.

"What about that squirrel, isn't she your friend?" Iron asked. Fiona frowned.

"Oh, no way! She's a stupid, idiotic, and ugly squirrel! And she beat me up twice!" Fiona exclaimed angrily. Iron chuckled a little.

"What's her name?" Iron asked.

"Her name is Alicia," Fiona mumbled.

"Do you know how to fight?" Iron asked, as he smiled.

"Not that good, and I keep getting distracted by stuff," Fiona replied.

"Well I know a friend that can help you with that," Iron said happily. Fiona looked at him.

"Really?" Fiona asked. Iron nodded.

"Yes, her name is Celsius the hedgehog, and I and she can help you with that tomorrow," Iron said.

"Alright then thanks!" Fiona exclaimed joyfully. "Now I can get my revenge," Fiona said happily. Iron nodded then got up. Fiona got up too and put the fire out.

"Shall I walk you to your cabin?" Iron asked, as he held out his hand for her. Fiona nodded then grabbed his hand. After a while they got to Fiona's cabin. Fiona let go of his hand and smiled. "So I guess this is goodbye until tomorrow," Iron said, as he also smiled. Fiona nodded then hugged him.

"Thank you for making me happy today," Fiona said then kissed his cheek. Iron nodded then walked away. Fiona sighed then walked into the cabin. She saw Scourge lying down on his bed with his eyes open. Scourge looked at her.

"Hello Fiona," Scourge said. Fiona nodded then sat down on her bed.

"So Scourge how was your date?" Fiona asked. Scourge frowned.

"Not good at all, Alicia has a boyfriend named Sonic," Scourge said, as he growled. "She's a total scum," Scourge said. Fiona almost laughed but held it in.

"Oh, really?" Fiona asked, as she grinned. Scourge nodded.

"Where were you?" Scourge asked.

"I was…uh at the other side of the lake, eating marshmallows with my new friend Iron," Fiona said then turned out the lights. Scourge nodded then went to sleep. Fiona closed her eyes. "Goodnight Scourge," She whispered then fell asleep.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

**Thank you for reading and review please!**


	5. Practice and Something

**The Big Summer Camp**

**The Big Summer Camp**

**Chapter Five: Practice and Something**

The next morning Fiona opened her eyes. She looked around and saw Scourge on the ground sleeping and his be was a mess. Fiona sighed then got out of bed. She put on some yellow sweat pants, a yellow sweater, some yellow running shoes, and a yellow head band. Fiona looked at herself and smiled. "There, all ready," Fiona said happily. Scourge woke up and looked at her.

"Hello Fiona, going somewhere?" Scourge asked. Fiona looked at him.

"I'm just going to see Iron, for something," Fiona said then walked towards the door. Scourge got up and grabbed Fiona's wrist. Fiona looked at him.

"Fiona, I just wanted to apologize, for going out with that stupid squirrel," Scourge said. Fiona sighed.

"Oh, so now he apologizes," Fiona thought. Fiona nodded. "Alright," Fiona said, as she smiled. Scourge let go of her wrist. Fiona walked out the cabin and Scourge flopped down on his bed.

"I bet she hates me now," Scourge said, as he sighed. "Oh well, if she doesn't like me anymore then that's fine, but I'll always love her," Scourge thought.

Outside the cabin Fiona was looking for Iron. Fiona walked and walked until she made it on the other side of the lake. She saw Iron and a light blue female hedgehog setting up some stuff. Fiona walked up to Iron and smiled. "Hi Iron!" Fiona exclaimed happily. Iron looked at her and smiled brightly.

"Hello Fiona," Iron said, as he sat down on a metal chair.

"So where's Celsius?" Fiona asked. Iron pointed at the light blue hedgehog.

"That's Celsius, I and her will be helping you out with fighting," Iron said. Fiona nodded.

"Okay," Fiona said.

"I'm going to be helping you with the workout first," Iron said. Fiona looked at him.

"I'm going to be working out?" Fiona asked. Iron nodded.

"Yeah, so you can be strong," Iron said then Celsius walked over to them.

"Hey, guys, so this must be Fiona here, am I right?" Celsius asked, as she pointed at Fiona. Iron nodded. "Okay Iron, you just help her with the workouts, while I'll get all the fighting stuff ready," Celsius said then walked off. Iron got up off the chair and smiled.

"Alright follow me," Iron said, as he started to walk towards the lake. Fiona followed him.

At the chili dog stand Amy was sitting down sighing sadly. "Why doesn't Sonic, ever hang out with me?" Amy asked herself. Suddenly Tunica and Ghost sat at another table and started talking. Amy looked at Ghost and smiled. Amy walked over to them still smiling. "Hi, I'm Amy Rose!" Amy exclaimed happily. Ghost and Tunica looked at her.

"I'm Tunica," Tunica said, as she smiled.

"I'm Ghost," Ghost said coldly.

"It's nice to meet you guys," Amy said, as she sat down on a chair next to Ghost. Ghost looked at her and frowned. Amy just smiled happily. Tunica giggled at them.

"So what do you do Amy?" Tunica asked. Amy looked at her.

"I'm a waitress at some café," Amy said.

"So you're not at college?" Tunica asked.

"No, I didn't like it so I dropped out," Amy replied. Ghost got up and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Amy asked sadly.

"Oh he's just too shy around too many girls," Tunica said, as she giggled. Amy giggled too and smiled happily. Suddenly Sonic sat down next to Amy and started eating chili dogs real fast. Amy and Tunica stared at him. After a second Sonic was finished eating. He burped and smiled. Tunica and Amy frowned at him and held their nose.

"Hello ladies," Sonic said.

"Sonic where are your manners?" Amy asked angrily. Sonic looked at her and shook his head. Suddenly Miles walked up to Tunica and smiled.

"Hey Tunica, want to go walk around the woods for a while with me?" Miles asked. Tunica looked at him and smiled.

"Sure," Tunica said then got up. After that Tunica and Miles were gone. Sonic sighed then looked at Amy. Amy looked at him and also smiled.

"Sonic, do you want to go out with me?" Amy asked.

"Of course," Sonic said. Amy was surprised that Sonic said of course.

"Okay, tonight at the other side of the lake," Amy said. Sonic nodded then ran off.

At the other side of the lake Iron was showing Fiona what to do. "Okay, your going to run around this whole lake ten times, and I'm going to be running with you," Iron said. Fiona stared at him with her jaw dropped open.

"Are you serious?" Fiona asked then looked at the big round lake.

"Yes, I'm serious, why would I lie to you?" Iron asked, as he smiled.

"I can't do that," Fiona said, as she crossed her arms.

"Of course you can Fiona," Iron said happily. Fiona thought for a moment then nodded slowly. Fiona got ready to run so did Iron. He was beside her. "Okay, ready…go!" Iron exclaimed then started running. Fiona started running too but she was behind him. Celsius was watching them. Suddenly Scourge walked up to her.

"Hey, do you know where I can find Fiona?" Scourge asked. Celsius looked at him then pointed at Fiona running around the lake. "Oh," Scourge said, as he smiled. Fiona was breathing heavily. Iron looked back at her.

"Come on Fiona, keep up with me!" Iron shouted, as he smiled.

"I never felt this tired before in my whole life!" Fiona exclaimed. After an hour Fiona was on her tenth lap. Iron was already done and was sitting down on the chair that he sat on earlier. Fiona finally finished her lap and fell to her knees. Iron, Scourge, and Celsius walked up to her. Scourge helped her up. "Thanks," Fiona said tiredly. Then she realized who helped her up. "Oh Scourge, it's you," Fiona said, as she blushed.

"Yeah, I see you're working out," Scourge said, as he smiled. Fiona nodded still blushing. Iron smiled at them.

"Okay Fiona, follow me," Iron said, as he started to walk. Fiona followed him. They walked to the side of the lake. "Okay Fiona, I want you to sprint up to the end of the lake, and then sprint back as fast as you can," Iron said. Fiona nodded then got ready. "Ready…go!" Iron shouted happily. Fiona took off as fast as she could. Celsius was timing her. She made it to the end of the lake then sprinted back as fast as she could. Celsius stopped the time when she made it back.

"Your time is 59 seconds," Celsius said, as she smiled. Iron walked up to Fiona.

"Now, I want you to repeat that same sprint, three more times," Iron said.

"What's counted as one?" Fiona asked.

"When you come back here, that's counted as one," Iron said. Fiona nodded tiredly then got ready. "Okay, ready…go!" Iron shouted. Fiona took off. After she did it three times she was breathing heavily. Celsius counted her time again.

"What's her time?" Scourge asked.

"She got 3 minutes and 14 seconds," Celsius replied. Everyone clapped for Fiona and Fiona smiled happily.

"Okay, that's enough for the workout, now it's time for fighting, tomorrow's workout will be different," Iron said then walked over to the fighting stuff. Everyone followed him. "Okay Celsius, she's yours now," Iron said, as he smiled. Celsius nodded then walked over to a punching bag. Fiona followed her over to it.

"Alright, I want you to throw some jabs as fast as you can," Celsius said. Fiona nodded then got into a fighting stance in front of the bag. Iron and Scourge sat down on some chairs. Fiona threw some jabs really fast. After two minutes Fiona was throwing jabs slowly.

"I'm so tired," Fiona said tiredly.

"I don't care, keep going until I say stop," Celsius said. Fiona sighed. Suddenly Celsius said stop. Fiona stopped and her arm that she was punching with fell to her side. "Now jab with your other hand," Celsius said. Fiona sighed again and started jabbing with her other hand. After two minutes Celsius told her to stop. Fiona stopped and sat down on the ground. Iron walked up to her.

"Come on, now it's time to work on that problem you have," Iron said then helped her off the ground. Scourge was sleeping on the chair.

"What problem?" Fiona asked.

"The distraction problem," Iron said, as he smiled. Fiona nodded. "Now I want you to fight me," Iron said. Fiona nodded again then got into her fighting stance. Iron got into his fighting stance too. "Don't get distracted," Iron said.

"Alright," Fiona said, as she sighed. Fiona and Iron started fighting. Fiona threw a slow jab because her arm was still hurting from when she was doing jabs on the bag. Iron slipped then threw an uppercut. Fiona got hit on her jaw. "Ow!" Fiona shouted and frowned. Fiona then threw a roundhouse kick at Iron's body. Iron didn't block in time and got hit. Iron didn't say anything and continued fighting. Scourge was already up watching them fight.

"Fiona I love you!" Scourge shouted, as he smiled. Fiona looked at him.

"Oh my gosh, he just said he loved me!" Fiona thought.

"Look out!" Celsius shouted and pointed at Iron. Fiona looked back at Iron and got hit in the face really hard. Fiona passed out after that. After several hours Fiona woke up in her bed.

"I guess I got knocked out again," Fiona said.

"Yeah, three times now," Scourge said then sat beside her. Fiona blushed.

"Scourge, did you really mean it when you said that you loved me?" Fiona asked, as she blushed even more. Scourge looked at her smiling.

"Of course I did," Scourge said then kissed her lips softly. Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. After a minute they parted and Fiona was still blushing. "I love you Fiona," Scourge said then hugged her.

"I love you too Scourge," Fiona said and returned the hug. "Wow, I can't believe it! Scourge is my boyfriend now!" Fiona thought happily.

On the other side of the lake Amy and Sonic were sitting down by the lake. Amy looked at Sonic and smiled. "Sonic, do you love me?" Amy asked. Sonic looked at her and smiled.

"Yes," Sonic lied. Amy giggled then kissed him. Sonic returned it.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

**That's it of that chapter! Sorry it took so long! Please review and the next chapter will be on there soon! See ya!**


	6. Practice and the Fastest

**The Big Summer Camp**

**The Big Summer Camp**

**Chapter Six: Practice and the fastest**

Fiona woke up in her bed and Scourge was still hugging her and sleeping at the same time. Fiona smiled then sighed. "I have to get to practice," Fiona thought. She looked at Scourge then kissed his cheek. Scourge was still sleeping after she kissed him. Fiona got out of bed then slipped on some yellow shorts, an orange tank top, and some orange sneakers. After that Fiona walked out the cabin.

In Tunica's cabin Tunica was talking to her roommate Ghost the bat. "Do you like Amy or not?" Tunica asked. Ghost growled and blushed.

"I do not!" Ghost shouted. Tunica started giggling.

"You do because you're blushing," Tunica said still giggling.

"Well you like Miles!" Ghost exclaimed. Tunica blushed.

"Well…I um…I don't know," Tunica said, as she looked at the ground.

"See you do like him because you're blushing!" Ghost exclaimed again. Tunica looked at him and smiled.

"I guess you're right, he is sweet, kind, funny, and handsome," Tunica said happily. Ghost shook his head and sighed. "I'm going to the other side of the lake to workout with Fiona, do you want to come," Tunica asked. Ghost looked at her then nodded.

"Sure why not," Ghost said then after that they left.

In Miles cabin Miles and Dorm were eating their breakfast. "Today I'm going to ask Tunica out on a date before this camp is over," Miles said, as he ate his food. Dorm looked at him and smiled.

"I really like Fiona, but she's been hanging out with Scourge and some other hedgehog named Iron," Dorm said then frowned. Miles shook his head.

"Too bad," Miles said. Dorm growled at him then continued to eat his food. "I'm going to the other side of the lake to go workout with Tunica and Fiona, do you want to come too?" Miles asked. Dorm smiled.

"Of course!" Dorm exclaimed then ran out the cabin with Miles following him.

In Amy's cabin Amy and her roommate a light blue hedgehog named Lily were getting ready to go to the other side of the lake. "Why are we going to the other side of the lake?" Lily asked.

"Because Sonic's gonna be there," Amy said.

"Oh, alright," Lily said. After that they left the cabin.

In Sonic's cabin Sonic and his roommate a cream hedgehog named Sydney were getting ready to go to the other side of the lake. Sonic was putting his shoes on. Sydney sat down on her bed and sighed. She looked at Sonic. "He's so handsome," Sydney thought. Sonic looked at her and smiled.

"Are you okay Sydney?" Sonic asked. Sydney smiled.

"Sure I'm okay," Sydney said happily. Sonic walked up to her then helped her off the bed. After that they left the cabin.

On the other side of the lake everyone was there except Scourge. Iron walked up to Fiona. "Hello Fiona, were gonna be running again to see who's the fastest," Iron said. Fiona nodded.

"No one can beat me!" Sonic shouted with laughter. Everyone got ready to run.

"Ready…go!" Iron shouted then everyone took off. After the race Sonic won in 1st, Miles won in 2nd, Tunica 3rd, Amy 4th, Fiona 5th, Dorm 6th, Ghost 7th, Sydney 8th, and Lily 9th.

"HA! I told you no one could beat me!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Oh be quiet Sonic," Fiona said angrily.

"Yeah, blue boy," Ghost said, as he frowned. Tunica and Miles were holding hands smiling.

"I knew you would win, Sonic," Amy said, as she hugged him. Sydney saw then walked back to her cabin angrily. Suddenly Scourge walked up to Fiona and kissed her. Fiona returned it. After that Iron and Celsius walked up to her.

"Okay Fiona, time for something else," Iron said. Fiona nodded. Weeks past by then it was time to leave the camp. Fiona walked up to her car and sighed sadly.

"I'm gonna miss all of my friends," Fiona said. "Especially Scourge, my lover," Fiona whispered. Fiona's friends were taking a bus back to their homes and Fiona was gonna drive to her home. Suddenly Scourge walked up to her and hugged her. Fiona returned the hug and started to cry in his chest. "Scourge, I love you," Fiona said through tears.

"I love you too Fiona," Scourge said sadly then kissed her. "I'll find you," Scourge said then ran into the bus. Fiona stopped crying and smiled.

"Well, time to go," Fiona said then hopped into the car. After that she drove off. In the bus Amy, Alicia, and Sydney were fighting over Sonic.

"Sonic's mine!" Amy shouted.

"No Sonic is mine!" Sydney screamed and hugged Sonic.

"No he's not none of yours, he kissed me first!" Alicia yelled with rage. Amy and Sydney looked at Sonic.

"Sonic is this true?" Amy asked. Sonic gulped and nodded slowly. All three girls growled then started beating up Sonic.

"OW!!" Sonic shouted. Miles and Tunica were sitting next to each other. Tunica looked at Miles and hugged him.

"I love you, Miles," Tunica said.

"I love you too, Tunica," Miles said then kissed her. They parted and both blushed. Scourge was sitting alone looking out the window.

"I promise Fiona, I'll find you," Scourge whispered.

THE END OF THE BIG SUMMER CAMP

**Thanks for reading Cassy the Hedgehog and I'm sorry it had to end like this. It's just that I'm working on a lot of stories right now and I needed to end this. Please review and see ya!**


End file.
